


E·R·E·N

by AkoInsane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkoInsane/pseuds/AkoInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>利艾/团艾 洛丽塔paro<br/>NTR描写有<br/>极度绅士的利威尔和极度变态的埃尔文 OOC 中文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

我还记得那是一个热得要命的、仿佛连空气都要沸腾起来的夏天。  
当时的我开着车，没怎么费力就找到了地图上粘着的便签上面所记着的地址，长摁了两声门铃便有一个身材高大而又健壮的中年男人前来应了门。  
“你一定是利威尔先生吧。”他的衬衫袖子挽到手肘处，领口的扣子开了两颗，“快请进。”他礼节性的笑了笑，接着像是手上还有什么事情要忙一样急匆匆的转身走进了那扇白色的门里。  
我应了一声算作回应，接着回头又检查了一遍停在路边的车子，想了想将副驾驶座上的手提箱拿在手上，这才再一次锁上了车门，跟着迈进了那栋房子里。

“这边，房间朝阳。”从厨房里走出来的并带出一股肉桂汤香气的男人两步迈上了楼梯，示意我跟上。我们便一起登上了二层。他打开其中一扇房间的门，率先走了进去然后拉开了窗帘，接着整个房间便一下子变得明亮了起来。“这里床和书桌都是现成的，利威尔先生要在附近任教的话这书桌肯定会派上用场。这里还有衣柜，对了、还有这台收音机……”他随手指了指桌子上放着的机器，继续开口说道，“如果你喜欢音乐的话，楼下的留声机你也可以用。”  
“对我来说可能有些小。”我在房间里转了一圈，开口说道，“如果有地方可以放些画架什么之类的话……”  
“我们还有阁楼，利威尔先生。”男人指了指门对面向上延伸的楼梯，“不过如果要租用阁楼的话房租大概会稍微上涨一些。”  
听起来还不错。我来来回回看了一圈之后却不得不承认，这比我心目中预计的房子要好太多了。  
“让我考虑一下。”  
“好。”男人点点头，接着站在门附近认真的看着我在房间里走来走去估计长度。我将那顺手的藤编手提箱放在书桌上，接着坐在缎面的椅子上旁若无人的陷入了沉思。  
说实在的，房租合适，房间设施齐全看起来又整齐，最重要的是离我任教的私立大学车程只要十分钟，附近又安静……简直满足了我对一切的预期。  
“要不要我带你去楼下看看。”男人在旁边沉默了一会儿，接着提议道，“看看这里的花园。”  
“不用了。”我问他，“房子看起来没什么问题，但是我有些想不明白将房子租出去的理由。而且这房租，比同样条件的房子好像还低了不少。”  
“首先因为我需要这个钱。”像是早就准备好了答案的男人微微的扯了扯嘴角，慢条斯理的解释了起来，“我刚刚从之前的公司里独立出来，事业才刚起步所以需要钱。还有一点，我会写在合同的附加款项之中。”他说，“我的儿子——准确的说是我的继子，他的现代文学成绩很差，如果您平时能抽出几个小时来辅导他的话，我们就能省下一笔请家庭教师的钱了。这对我们也不算亏，反而……”  
“你的儿子？”啧、还真是可惜了这栋房子、我可是绝对绝对不会跟臭小鬼住在一起的。  
“是的，稍等一下。”男人示意我稍等接着推开了窗，接着朝下面的花园喊了一声，“艾伦——”

那么就干脆的拒绝算了。  
就在我这么想的同时，我的耳边突然传来了某种清脆的，像是划破了那炎炎的炽热的通透的声音。  
“……怎么了，埃尔文？”  
“这是今天来看房子的利威尔先生，来打个招呼。”男人朝下面喊了一声之后，接着将窗口让出来，示意我凑上前去。我那一瞬间大概是被某种恶魔蛊惑了也说不定，接着就那么一步一步的、根本无法阻止的靠近了窗子，慢慢慢慢的向下看了过去。  
紧跟着那瞬间我就被那个年仅十五岁的该死的孩子，毫无道理、近乎疯狂的迷住了。  
我也不知道自己具体应该形容或者表达些什么，只是被那一瞬间的画面掠去了心智，不知道该如何行动了而已。  
在之后的很多很多年里，当我每次回忆起那时第一次见到艾伦的场景的时候，我都不得不承认我所做过的一切疯狂的举动都是正确而又符合逻辑的。并且，不得不说承认的是，同样的事情就算是让我来一百、一万遍，我都会一次又一次的选择做出同一件事情。  
即使最后会是悲剧。

但是现在，这个什么都没意识到的罪魁祸首、未来一切悲剧的元凶就这样安静的站在楼下静静地看着我慢慢的慢慢的眨了两下他那该死的金色眸子，接着朝着我笑了起来。  
“你好，利威尔先生。”  
我没有接话，或许说是没能接话，目光抑制不住就那么直勾勾的顺着他暴露在阳光下的、浅麦色的肌肤慢慢慢慢的扫了上去，顺着他那纤细却又匀称的小腿一直看到他的该死的性感的膝关节上，接着又看到他漂亮的大腿上。他这个时候正穿着少年流行的、那种松松垮垮的短裤，浅浅的遮到大腿根接着留下一段空荡荡的裤腿。  
不、或许那就是普通的内裤也说不定，但是我却不愿意承认，因为这对我来说就稍微有些太过刺激了。他的、稍稍侧过来的前端有着一个美妙的凸起，刚刚好好抵在那内裤正面的第二颗塑料扣子的下面，让人奇妙的想知道里面到底有着个怎样可爱的小东西。  
要是有人，从后面将手伸进他的两腿之间，伸进他的裤腿里握住他的那个小东西，接着再命令他自己使劲拨开裤腿后面，让男人把自己的阴茎捅进去的话，这孩子一定会哭吧。我一边想着这种不合常理的、奇怪的事情，一边强迫自己不得不使劲将视线从那禁忌的领域移开。  
我便这样被迫看着他那白色的贴身背心裹出来的漂亮的小腹曲线和胸口凸起的那两点，莫名其妙的想象起了些奇怪的事情。  
如果能舔他就好了。如果能让他哭出来就好了。如果能弄脏……就好了。  
那个手里拿着塑胶水管浇花的少年对我来说太过纯洁、也太过美好，于是就那么一瞬间……就在那一瞬间，我便产生了要永远永远占有这个小家伙的念头。  
“嗬。”我冷笑了一声接着转过身去，拿起手提箱便急急忙忙的离开了这太过美好的地方。

 

不过我最终还是租了那房间，没有什么理由的，接着不久我便培养出了在花园里读报纸看书的兴趣，同时也慢慢的跟还在暑假中的艾伦熟络了起来。

 

下午的时候我在花园里放了把躺椅，接着就端着杯咖啡，将书摊在膝盖上看艾伦做他的手工课作业——一个该死的箱子。  
“实在是太热了，利威尔先生。”他朝我笑了笑，接着抬起手用手臂擦了擦自己的额头说道。  
“嗯。”我装作漫不经心的瞥了他一眼，接着又将目光摆正在书上。  
“那您介意我现在……脱，脱一件衣服吗？”  
我再次白了他一眼，接着冷哼一声，换上不善的语气开口道，“随便你。”  
他看起来纠结了一会儿，接着像是想开了一样利索而又开朗的笑了笑，干脆的将仅剩的上衣脱了下来，扔在客厅的沙发上。他朝自己的脸使劲扇了扇风，接着抬脚踩住放在凳子上的木料，努力地拉起了已经没进去一半的锯子。  
我坐在他的背后，静静地看着随着他的动作不断从内裤边缘露出来的性感的大腿根还有不断地动着的可爱的蝴蝶骨与可爱的腋窝，脑子随着高温变得奇怪了起来。  
想摸。  
说实在的，就是想摸。  
顺着脚趾一根一根的揉到脚心，接着用指腹磨他的脚后跟，小腿腹，膝关节内侧大腿根阴茎还有那浑圆的翘的要命的屁股，最后一边将他的里面捣的一塌糊涂一边使劲掐他用来勾引别人的粉色的乳首。要是自己的话，就会像豹子咬住猎物的喉管一样狠狠狠狠地咬这小家伙的脖子与喉结，将他折磨的快要死掉也不会停下来。  
“好热啊……”艾伦看起来也加倍的难受了起来。  
我看到他背上的汗水一点点的滑落下来，慢慢的将内裤也弄湿了。我盯着他背中的一滴汗水顺着他的背线慢慢的慢慢的滑落下去，接着顺着股沟慢慢的滑进了内裤里面，惹的他难受的扯了扯内裤边。  
“是啊，好热。”我埋下头看书，接着听着他光着脚啪嗒啪嗒的跑进屋子，不一会儿又吧嗒吧嗒的跑了出来，接着拿着什么散发着低温的东西放在我面前。  
艾伦嘿嘿的坏笑着，把手中的冰啤酒塞在了我怀里之后自顾自的坐在一旁的草丛里，啪的一声打开了啤酒的拉环咕咚咕咚的灌了起来。  
“还未成年吧你。”我看着他唇角不断滴出来的泡沫，突然觉得想舔的不得了。  
“嘿，请对埃尔文保密。”他朝我眨了眨眼，接着像是无意又像是故意一样大大的打开了腿，仰起头将瓶底也全部喝了下去，接着发出一声舒服的赞叹声，“热的时候喝冰啤酒，最棒了。”  
“嗬……装什么成年人。”  
我冷笑一声接着用大拇指一拨拉环，还没等完全打开就被喷出来的泡沫喷了一身。  
“噗、哈哈哈哈哈……！”小家伙看着我狼狈的样子笑的前仰后合，说话都有些喘不过气来，“对、对不起，利威尔先生哈哈哈哈哈，我……我只是，看您一直都很严肃的表情有点……”  
“……过来。”当机决定整回来的我紧紧地皱着眉毛，装出一副怒气冲冲的样子强硬起了语气，“你要怎么补偿啊喂，这个。今天刚熨的裤子。”  
“诶、等……不会真生气了吧……对、对不起……”他的表情立刻僵住了，接着稍稍有些害怕了起来，不自在的往后缩了缩，“那您……脱下来吧，我帮你洗完再熨好……”  
“现在，帮我舔干净。”我一把抓住坐在一旁草地上的艾伦的胳膊，硬生生的拽住往我的方向拖了过来，“不许跑。”  
“都、都说了对不起了啊……！所以放过我吧！”  
“不行……！”

我们两个人就这样奇怪的拉扯胡闹了起来，而就当我在稍微松手准备撤力的同时艾伦使劲的往自己的方向一扯，我没来得及松手就这么从凳子上摔了下去，猛地就压在了艾伦的身上，双手撑在他身体的两侧。  
不知道是因为太热了还是因为意识到了什么，我看到艾伦的脸“腾”的一下就红了。他像是知道我的意图，又像是想顺着我一样慢慢慢慢的合起了眼睛，接着不自在的往旁边偏了偏脑袋。像是被蛊惑，又像是被引诱一般，我慢慢慢慢的蹭了蹭他的额头，接着用鼻尖磨了磨他的鼻翼，慢慢的朝他的嘴唇吐起了气来。  
“艾伦……”我念着他的名字，一遍又一遍的念着他的名字，接着伸出舌头慢慢的舔了一下他的嘴唇。艾伦的身体猛地抖了一下，接着反手抓住了我的撑在他身旁的胳膊上面。  
“顶、顶到我了……”他尽全力的使劲偏着头，躲着我咬他脸颊的嘴唇，声音都变得奇怪了起来，“利威尔先生的……那个。”  
“……如果我说是故意的呢。”  
“是啊，那……怎么办呢……”艾伦凑过来接受我的咬吻。他恋恋不舍的缠着我的舌头，在我退出来之后使劲的喘着气，眯着眼睛有些迷乱的看着我，小声的重复道，“到底要、怎么办呢……”  
“谁知道。”  
我伸手过去搭在他的内裤边缘上，接着慢慢慢慢的将他仅存的、遮盖着最重要部位的地方慢慢的揭开了来。他有些渴望又有些害怕的看着我的动作，最后有些害羞的将视线转移到一边去。  
“利威尔……先生也做、……”他压低了的声音像是某种内敛的邀请一样，莫名其妙的变得妩媚了起来，“这种事吗……”  
我的手下意识的僵在了原地，接着突然格外在意起了那个“也”字所代表的含义。  
“等等，你说的‘也’是……”  
我的话还没说完，大厅里突然传来了门被打开的声音，“我回来了。”  
埃尔文•史密斯竟然突然回家了。  
艾伦猛地从地上弹了起来接着将我使劲推开，将地上的啤酒瓶踢开之后抓过丢在客厅里的背心，急急忙忙的套了起来。

“你们在干什么？利威尔先生坐在地上干什么？”将公文包放在衣帽架上的金发男人慢慢的走进来，在看到花园里的我们两个人的时候不由得紧紧地皱起了眉头。  
“没、没什么，我在……做、那个，作业……什么的。”  
“……是吗？”埃尔文有些怀疑的目光转移到我的身上。  
“谁知道。”我捡起掉在一旁的书没好气的两步迈上了楼，踹开房门猛地坐在了椅子上。

不得不承认的是，艾伦对于我来说像是某种……欲望的化身。在遇到他之前所未曾体会到的性欲、不知道从哪里来的爱情，还有疯狂的嫉妒、无逻辑不冷静，现在全都加倍还在了我的身上。我坐在椅子上，一边为没能继续下去不爽，一边疯狂的恨起了在我之前欺负了那个小家伙的混蛋来。  
我读过无数的小说，也读到过很多类似的描写。青春期的臭小鬼，跟同班同学出于懵懂与对异性的兴趣之类的东西一起自慰、阅读色情杂志，又或者是为了追求刺激跟异性甚至同性做爱之类我有想过，但是我却不愿意承认艾伦会做这种事情。所以会是同班同学吗？又或者是一个球队里的家伙？还是、……还是朋友、亲戚，之类的……  
……不可能吧。  
我被自己的想法震的猛地一抖，接着抱着不愿相信的心态慢慢慢慢的靠近了窗户，往下看了下去。

 

窗外的花园里一个人都没有，但是我却看到刚刚艾伦穿着的那条，湿透了的内裤被丢在了一旁的藤椅扶手上。

 

TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

2

 

其实后来不久我便意识到了，关于这件事，关于这两个人之间发生的这段不伦的、不应存在的关系或许说是感情，那两个人其实从最开始就没有瞒着我的意思。

那天我在路旁的酒吧里多喝了几杯，回到家的时间也就自然晚上了许多。我将车停在车库里，接着顺手锁上了车库门，接着不紧不慢的准备从花园里的落地窗进门。大概是因为太晚了的缘故，阳台门前的窗帘已经被拉了起来，从外面看里面一片漆黑。  
“我们今晚要看电影。”艾伦是这么对我说的。  
“所以？”  
“你能不能晚点回来。”小恶魔偏了偏头，一边露出漂亮的、毫无防备的颈线一边命令我。

但是看起来我还是回来早了。我在打开窗帘的一瞬间，一同缩在沙发一角的两个人同时震了一下，稍稍抬起了身子来。  
“你回来了，利威尔先生。”明显正缩在埃尔文•史密斯怀里的小家伙伸手揉了揉自己疲倦的眼睛，跟着好像刚睡醒一般有气无力的笑了笑。他慢慢的打了个哈欠，然后慢慢的拽了拽同时盖在腿上的，好像快要滑落下去的浅褐色毛毯，最后在埃尔文的怀里蹭了蹭，接着找了个舒服的位置重新窝好。  
“冰箱里的话还有些夜宵，不介意的话可以就请吧。”男人不自然的清了清嗓子后接着坐正了些，一边宠溺的帮艾伦理了理乱了起来的头发一边朝向我扯了个标准的微笑出来。  
“不用了。”我走到门口去，将鞋子脱在那里摆好之后又走回客厅来，皱着眉看着那电视里映出来的黑白灰三色的爱情电影。  
“利威尔先生，这里还有位置。”艾伦拍了拍自己右边的沙发，接着小声的念叨着有些凉一边努力地缩进毯子里去，“意外有意思的电影。”  
“是吗。”想到反正接下来也没有事做，我便干脆的坐到了沙发上。我在茶几上堆着的空啤酒罐里翻了翻，终于找到一瓶没有开过的。我将拇指前端反塞在拉环下面，接着将它“啪”的一声打开吮了一口，便开始抱怨起来常温啤酒来了。  
“没法喝。”  
“大概是因为放在外面时间太长了。”  
“单纯的因为忘了喝而已。”  
艾伦转过头来看了我一眼，接着有些低声的笑了起来，“话说利威尔先生看起来不是很喜欢喝酒的样子啊。”他在说这话的同时慢慢的将手撑在沙发垫上，接着慢慢的、试探性的用指尖碰了碰我放在一旁的手背，接着装作整理毯子将我的手也偷偷藏在了毯子下面。  
“看不出来吧，这种事。”  
我在毯子下面慢慢慢慢的攥紧他的手，将五根手指一根一根的跟他的交错开，接着紧紧地握在一起，接着用拇指指腹来来回回磨起他的骨节来。  
“艾伦倒是经常偷喝酒。”埃尔文在摁住艾伦的肩膀的同时稍稍来回动了动，“我曾经考虑过要不要把他送去夏令营之类的。那里有专门的管理生活的老师，倒是不会让他这么骄纵。”  
“嗯……不、不想去、……”艾伦半垂着眼睑，像是睡迷糊了一样吐字和逻辑都跟着模糊了起来，但是抓住我的手却莫名其妙的紧了紧，“去了也，不想……”  
“是不错。”我慢慢的松开他的手，接着顺着他手掌的末端慢慢向上，搓揉起了他的纤细的手臂接着轻轻的握住了他的柔软的手肘。  
“嗯、利、利威尔先生还真是、过分……”他的声音逐渐小下去，像是自言自语似的嘟囔起来，喘息也跟着乱套了起来，“过、过分……”他半眯着眼睛，长长的睫毛一抖一抖的，让人很想揉。他原本略薄的嘴唇好像因为稍稍有些肿的缘故看起来反而有些丰满，颜色同时不自然的艳丽了起来。他略微有些往后仰着头靠在男人的肩上，鼻尖轻轻地蹭着埃尔文那分明的喉结，像是在嗅什么东西又或者是在吸鼻子一样鼻头轻轻的、出奇可爱的耸动着。他用余光看着我，像是某种不能说出来的渴望，又像是某种不该发出的邀请一样，慢慢的伸出舌头。他轻轻地用那粉嫩的舌尖从上唇瓣上划了下去，接着又顺着他那整齐又可爱的乳白色齿尖慢慢慢慢的划了下去，最后舔了舔唇角溢出去的透明的唾液，微微的、像是在暗示什么一样笑了起来。  
“不、不行了我……啊、我要、……嗯……”艾伦的身体使劲的抖动起来的同时，我看到毯子下面的手动了动，“我……已经、要……”他的嘴唇颤了半天才再次死死地咬在一起，像不舒服一样小声呻吟起来，“睡、睡着了……”  
“我带你上楼。”  
“我来关就好，电视。”  
“那么晚安了，利威尔先生。”艾伦稍稍凑过来一些，用嘴唇在我的脸颊上轻轻地碰了一下。  
我看着那个男人在毯子里慢慢的给他穿好裤子，接着将他连毯子一起抱上了楼去。

 

“我在的话，不能看吗？”  
“那作为道歉的礼物，就请利威尔先生看午夜场的电影，这样可以吗？”

 

我关了客厅的灯，接着拿了把手电筒，推开开关，跟随着那光线慢慢慢慢的走上楼去。埃尔文的卧室门没能阻隔的窸窣声以及狭窄的门缝里透出来的、微弱的灯光，就像是在勾引我一样。  
是，为什么呢。我轻轻地关了手电筒的灯光之后，尽可能慢的朝光源那里走了过去。是某种无法说出口的癖好呢，还是某种、意义深刻的暗示呢……我顺着那禁忌的灯光看进去，接着慢慢的欣赏起那肮脏而又美丽的画面来。  
男人跪在床上，有着分明骨节的手抓着少年明显白于四肢裸露在外部位的大腿根并努力将它们分开，可以称得上是粗大的阴茎来来回回的推送着撞击着那里，将那里捅的“噗嗤噗嗤”作响。仰躺在床上的少年那里的、稀疏的体毛沾上了某种液体，湿漉漉的，仍旧纤细的性器随着男人的撞击不断地拍打着他自己的有些奇妙的隆起来的下腹。看起来好像不舒服一样的艾伦皱着眉，手指紧紧地抓着男人的肩，指甲陷进那里的皮肤里去刮出几条血痕来。他小声的咕哝着什么，但其实又没出声，只是报复性的、像是宣泄不满一样咬着那个男人塞进他嘴里的东西，同时吧嗒吧嗒的流着唾液。  
我看到他的柔软的头发散了开来，被男人的撞击的同时摩擦着床单。远远地看着，好像透出了一股奇妙的、洗发香波的味道，我就这样莫名其妙的晃起了神来。  
到底是、为什么呢……我有些想不明白。

那天晚上我失眠了，于是便擦了一晚上那把从南方带过来的手枪，来来回回的将子弹卸下来再装上，举起来再慢慢放下。直到窗外稍稍有些亮光，我才能够安稳的躺在床上，平静地回想起艾伦•史密斯那纤细的摇晃着的性器来。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

第二天早晨我下楼的时候，那两个人早已重新窝在沙发上。艾伦•史密斯迷迷糊糊的靠在埃尔文•史密斯的怀里打哈欠，接着下意识的舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇懒洋洋地看着埃尔文慢慢的给他剪手指甲。“啪”的一声，接着不一会儿又是“啪”的一声。男人没摁动一下那指甲剪的手柄，接着便认真的将剪下来的、月牙形的碎屑收集在一起，扔在一旁的垃圾桶里。  
“早晨好，利威尔先生。”他的声音有点哑，听起来感觉有些疲倦。  
我随便应了一声接着走进厨房，拿起一旁的咖啡壶晃了晃，接着拿过倒扣在一旁架子上晾了一晚上的我的杯子，再次用水冲了冲才将早晨新煮的咖啡倒了进去。  
“早餐在桌子上。”将注意力集中在艾伦的指甲上的男人这么说道，“可能有些凉了。”  
“嗯。”我看了他一眼，接着顺手抓住了最近的椅子的手柄随便坐了下来，然后抓起黄油刀，慢慢的将黄油罐头里的固体抹在那煎了一面的吐司上面。  
指甲刀发出的最后一声消失在逐渐发烫的空气中之后，艾伦挣扎了一下抬起身子，打开了一旁桌子上的收音机。他捣弄了一会儿那机器，直到调到自己喜欢听的音乐之后才满意的又重新窝进了男人的怀里。我看到他来回蹭了蹭脑袋之后将手放进他的手心里，接着再次懒懒洋洋的看着男人拿起一旁的指甲锉，慢慢的帮自己磨起了指甲来。

“今天还要上班吗？”  
“嗯。”  
我拿起餐刀轻轻一划煎蛋的中部，漂亮的亮黄色的蛋液便溢了出来，顺着蛋白慢慢的流了下去。  
“那晚饭呢？还回来吃吗？”  
“看情况吧，下午的时候我会打电话回来。”  
我咬了一口吐司，被煎的那一面就发出了清脆的碎裂的声响，接着焦的恰到好处的面包渣便纷纷落下来，掉在餐盘里摇晃的蛋液上。  
“那一会儿我也出去了，约了跟让他们打球。”  
“只打球。”  
我依次将煎蛋、烤培根与吐司全部消灭干净，接着端起了咖啡杯抿了一口。  
“知道了。”他抬起头来，用自己的唇蹭了蹭埃尔文的嘴唇之后衔住他的下唇，慢慢的吮了吮。  
男人这才慢慢的站起来，接着顺手将弄乱的沙发靠垫摆好。  
“那我就先出门了。”他最后低下头来吻了吻艾伦的额头，接着路过餐厅向正在喝咖啡的我点头示意了一下，从衣帽间拿了外套与手提包便离开了。我喝完最后一口黑咖啡的时候，车库里刚巧便传来了发动机的响声。

“……艾伦。”我放下手里的杯子，接着认真的喊了一声他的名字。  
“怎么了吗，利威尔先生。”  
我在他直起身子转过头来的那一瞬间猛地扑了过去，将他摁倒在沙发里的同时狠狠地掐住了他的脖子，“你说呢。”  
“呜……！放、放手……！！利、利威尔……先生……！！”他的手使劲的扯着我的手臂，表情也有些痛苦的扭曲了起来。  
“……听说的你现代文学很差。”我换成单手掐住他的喉咙，接着一抬食指逼迫他仰起来下巴来，另一只手顺着他那因为痛苦而颤抖着的胸膛滑下去，接着毫不留情地扯起了他的裤腰。  
“没、没关系吧……咳、这、这些……”他屈起腿死死地抵着我的腹部，像是害怕了一样努力地躲闪了起来，“利、利威尔先生你、到底、到底要……”  
“只是想帮你补习一下而已……关于到底什么是强暴，以及具体的用法。”  
“不、不要，我……”他用尽全身力气狠狠地将我的肩膀推开，接着猛地一翻身猛蹬了一下沙发垫就要逃。我从后面抓住他的脚踝狠狠一拉，那个小家伙便噗通一下跪倒在了沙发上，同时肚子狠狠地撞在了沙发扶手上。  
“痛、……”小家伙闷闷的哼了一声便趴在了扶手上面，半天都没能直起腰来。  
“撞到了吗？”我将手放在他朝着我翘起来的、形状漂亮又紧实的臀部上，一边听着他倒抽气一边用拇指顺着他的臀缝缓慢的扫来扫去，直到玩弄够了之后这才顺着他的短裤的边缘把手慢慢的伸了进去，慢慢悠悠的用中指上的茧子磨起了他的颤抖着的股沟，“我帮你看一下。”  
“不、不用了，放、放手……！”他努力的伸过手来攥住我的手，。  
“故意的吧，之前。”我一把将他的身体翻过来，接着猛地分开他的腿狠狠地撞了几下他那该死的臀部，“那么就给我负起责任来啊。”  
“呜、但、但是……！”他微微的皱起眉毛，表情有些难办的小声嘟囔了几句，接着有些别扭的转过了视线躲开了我。  
“……什么？”  
艾伦胆怯的看了我一眼，接着慢慢的往后缩了缩，压低了声音小声说道，“但是、但是……没必要使用暴力、什么的吧……看起来有点恐怖。”他的视线不自在的瞥到一边去，接着像是自言自语似的嘟囔了起来，“好像要被……活生生的吃掉了一样。”  
我想了想，接着低头吻了吻他，然后吻了第二次，最后将他的、稍微放松下来的身体放在沙发上。我拽住他的背心下摆，将那碍事的东西扯到他的胸口，具体来说是那对可爱到让人想咬的不行的乳首的上面，接着将手伸进他的短裤里，慢慢的将他的裤子褪了下来。他的仍旧乖巧的阴茎静静地软在他的两腿之前，可爱的要命。  
“要是我是你继父的话，”我一边将他的膝盖屈起来，慢慢的将他的腿从短裤的裤腿里退出来一边说，“绝对不会让你在家里穿衣服的。”  
“那么以后，利威尔先生在家的话，我就不穿了。”脸有些发烫的看着我的动作的小家伙坏坏的笑了两声，接着抬起手，迷离的看着我的同时用指尖轻轻的磨起了我的手肘，“因为实在、太热了……”  
“嗯。”我扯了扯自己的领带接着伸手握住他的脖子，顺着他的颈线慢慢慢慢的抚摸了下去，“夏天，是很热。”

不过很可惜的，我们那天最终也没有做成。  
当我差不多做好了全套前戏的时候，门口突然传来了聒噪的汽车喇叭声。刚刚才迷迷糊糊的射了的艾伦•史密斯像是反射一样猛地从沙发上弹了起来，有些紧张的转过头，瞄了一眼时钟。“糟了……！”他一把推开我，接着急急忙忙的边穿衣服边抱怨道，“都怪利威尔先生、差点就忘了约了让、什么的……”  
“让？”我臭着一张脸看着他在一跳一跳的套上短裤的同时将我准备干但是却没干到的屁股遮了起来，“那是谁？还有至少把内裤给我穿上。”  
“同学……还有很热。”他含含糊糊的回答了一句就“吧嗒吧嗒”的跑上楼，抓着一件被揉的皱皱巴巴的T恤边套边跑了下来。  
“啊，那我就先出门了。”他跑到玄关接着直接将脚塞进球鞋里，接着就这样打开了门。  
……这种时候应该先把没做完的事情做完才比较重要吧。  
“啧啧。”我不爽的应了一声，接着跟到门口看着他跳上那辆明显已经超载了的敞篷跑车的后座里，跟那些穿的差不多的同龄人开心的聊了起来。车上有三四个十几岁的小鬼，接着还有几个穿着轻飘飘的裙子的小女孩。

“还真是慢啊，艾伦。话说谁啊，那个大叔？”驾驶座上的那个不知好歹的黄毛小鬼转过头来问艾伦，“好像不是你爸吧？”  
“闭嘴吧、关你什么事。”艾伦伸手给了他一拳头，“开你的车行了。”   
“……切。”他撇了撇嘴，接着伸手发动了车子。那个看起来快要报废的破车发出了快要寿终正寝似的巨响之后缓慢的移动了起来。  
艾伦接过旁边的女伴递过来的零食，塞进嘴里嚼了几口之后回过头来依依不舍的看了我一眼，这才慢慢的小心翼翼的招了招手。  
“一会儿就回来。”他向我比了比口型，在确定我看到了之后才安心的转过了头去。

什——么啊。  
我看着那辆车消失在转角处，接着感觉心里奇怪的焦躁了起来。天真是……太热了。我默默地关上门走进屋子，接着回到了我的房间拿起了车钥匙。


	4. Chapter 4

4

那帮臭小鬼根本就没去打球。

我开着车远远地跟在他们那辆快散架的破车后面，从家里一直开到了海边去。  
“到了。”他们大喇喇的将车停在路边接着就纷纷跳下车去，几个其中小鬼回过头去，将坐在后座靠背上的女孩子扶了下来。开车的黄毛小鬼最后拎出台收音机来，几个人这才一同说笑、打闹着往海滩的方向走了过去。  
艾伦•史密斯就算在家里被再怎样宠溺，在外面也只不过是个普通的散发着荷尔蒙的小鬼而已。我看着几个小女孩围绕在他的周围，甚至还有一个挽住了他的胳膊的时候，突然莫名其妙的觉得火大了起来。  
其中一个男生将租来的大的遮阳伞插在沙滩上，女生们就嬉笑着跑到一边的更衣室去换泳衣了。艾伦跟另一个男生搬了些躺椅过来，接着又一同拎了一箱玻璃瓶装的可乐过来。  
“……要热死了。”他抓起一瓶可乐递到那个大概叫让的小鬼面前，接着那个小鬼便从口袋里摸出一个开瓶器利索的打开了那汽水的盖子。  
“净说些没用的废话。”我后来才认识的，全名叫做让•基尔希斯坦的小鬼那个时候像我一样着迷的看着那家伙仰头喝饮料的时候的性感的起伏着的喉结，接着用他那灼热的目光简直就像是舔一样盯着那顺着艾伦嘴角留下来的、深色的液体。  
“啊……忘带泳裤了。”脸上的红晕稍稍退却了些的艾伦•史密斯伸手抹了抹嘴，接着像突然想起什么一样开口。  
“那就裸泳好了。多好啊，直接就出名了呢，艾伦。笨蛋裸体变态什么的。”  
“那让就干脆的裸泳吧？多适合你的称号啊。刚好泳裤借我。”  
“……喂、适合谁啊？再说一次试试？”

我就远远地站在路旁的树荫里看着沙滩上的两个人从打闹开始变成翻滚，接着一直扑腾到海浪里面。  
艾伦•史密斯就那么骑在那个臭小鬼腰上慢慢直起身子，接着将已经湿透了、几乎是粘在身上T恤衫连着背心一同脱下来，扔在一旁。  
那个叫让的臭小鬼也慢慢地坐起来，接着抹了一把脸上的海水侧了侧脑袋，然后将慢慢的凑近了艾伦的脸颊。因为离得实在是太远了，所以我具体也分辨不出他是吻了他的脸颊还是跟艾伦在耳语些什么，接着艾伦就笑了一下接着两手同时握住了他的耳朵。  
亲昵的要命。  
正当我怒不可遏的准备上前将艾伦从那个家伙身上撕下来的时候，穿着可爱的泳衣的女孩子们从更衣室跑了出来。艾伦抓抓已经湿了的头发接着站起来，捡起刚刚脱下来的衣服往躺椅的方向走了回来。  
“我也去换衣服了。”他向着大家摆摆手，接着朝更衣室走了过去。  
他的浅麦色的皮肤、平坦的小腹和漂亮的乳晕就这么暴露在阳光里，暴露在那些人的赤裸裸的视线里，不禁让我感到不舒服了起来。  
……那是我的、是我的东西。一种想要独占、想要束缚的奇妙的感情猛的涌了上来，烧的我难受。什么啊、这个臭小鬼、……！该死、难道谁都可以吗？绝对要、绝对要给他点颜色看看。我在那一瞬间心里突然腾起来一种异样的冲动。  
……我他妈要干死这个小混蛋。

当然，接下来我就这么干了。  
我在他往更衣室走的时候从后面抱住他，接着就将他生生拖进了更衣室并从里面锁好了门。  
“利、利威尔先生……怎么会、……”他就说了一句，也只有机会说这么一句就被我狠狠地咬住了嘴唇，接着摁在门上将舌头伸了进去。  
我把艾伦干哭了三次。不过之后他才告诉我说，长这么大以来是第一次被人这么粗鲁的进入。  
我先是把他摁在门上干，接着又拽住他的头发让他扶住墙，后来又让他骑在我腰上自己来。不得不说的是，艾伦一边哭，一边在努力抬起腰坐下去的同时握住自己阴茎自慰的场景的的确确稍微缓解了些这些天里我心中积攒的怒意。  
再后来我扯坏了他的内裤，把他摁在桌子上边干他边逼他写下“不舒服先回去了”的字条，接着射在了他的里面。我胡乱的将那件背心给他套好，接着架着他便往我车子的方向走去。  
“不、不行，我……”他满脸通红的使劲扯着T恤衫的下摆努力地遮着下体，一边努力地夹着后面不让精液流出来一边羞耻不堪的向前移动着，“会被发现的……！我……”他有些不安的回头看了看沙滩上已经下海游泳的朋友们。  
“你在他们眼里好像没那么重要。”我揽住他的腰的手紧了紧，“再说你不是很喜欢吗，故意做些这种事情什么的。”  
“我没有……！”他的声音听起来好像又快要被我弄哭了。  
我打开车门接着将艾伦•史密斯扔在我的汽车后座上，强硬的拽住他的T恤下摆将他再次剥了个精光之后将那件被炎热的空气差不多蒸干了的衣服扔进了一旁的垃圾桶里，“你就这样给我坚持到家吧。”  
“等、等等，我……”他努力地将身体蜷缩起来的同时伸手拽住了我的胳膊，“会、会被其他车子上的人看到的……”  
“不会的。”我凑过头去吻吻他的额头同时嘱咐他道，“别把我的车弄脏了。”  
我也急躁不堪的坐上了驾驶座，甚至连安全带都没系就一脚油门，狠狠地踩了下去。

 

“之后呢。”埃尔文•史密斯慢慢的将手上搓起泡沫的沐浴乳涂在靠在自己胸口的艾伦的腹部，一边轻轻地用门齿咬着他的耳垂一边问道。  
“之后……嗯……”艾伦稍稍歪了歪脑袋，接着小声的说道，“之后就，停在没人的公路边做、做了……”  
“怎么做的？”男人一边凑在他耳边小声的说着话，一边审问到。  
“就是、那么做的啊……疼、埃尔文，我……今天，不行了……”  
像是没有听到一样，男人的手指仍旧浅浅的在少年的洞口处来回抽插了了起来，“怎么做的？”  
“就、就是……”他紧紧地攥住男人的小臂，有些紧张的看着他拿过花洒冲了冲手上的泡沫，接着将自己仍旧软软的阴茎拨开，将已经勃起的东西抵在了自己的后面，慢慢的塞了进去。  
“就是什么？”  
“呜……嗯……”艾伦稍稍动了动腰，同时有些难受的皱起了眉头，小声的闷哼了起来，“捅进来了，就是……啊、他，捅进来了……抓住我的脚踝接着压上去，然后、呜……呜、乱晃……捅的、很疼……后来就、舔、……舔了身体……什么的……”  
“舔了哪里？”  
“就是、……”他咽了咽口水，接着说道，“脖子、手肘、膝盖，还有……脚踝、什么的……”  
“那你射了几次？”  
“我、……两次、两次吧，两次……”  
“那实话呢？”男人生生的再将两根手指也跟着插了进去，浅浅的搔弄起了他的内壁来。  
“呜、……呜啊……埃尔文、埃尔文……”他讨好似的回过头来，吻了吻男人的下巴，“我……”  
“嗯？”男人握住艾伦的手，接着将他的手摁在他稍稍有些抬起头来的阴茎上，“到底几次？”  
“啊、三、三次，我……啊、哈啊……我、射了，三次……”他的手跟着男人的手的动作，开始来回摩擦起自己的阴茎来。  
“……这样吗。”他伸出手来抱住艾伦，接着将下巴塞在他的肩窝里，轻轻地蹭了起来，“那下次挑我在的时候做吧。”  
“嗯、嗯……”少年钝钝的点了点头，接着反手抱住男人的脑袋，将额头贴在一起轻轻地蹭了起来，“让的话、那个……说要来。”  
“是吗。”男人伸出舌头来慢慢的舔了舔他的下唇，然后爱怜的来回吻了吻他，“辛苦你了。”  
“不、不，我……”他说，“埃尔文……喜欢就好，毕竟……”少年慢慢的闭上眼睛，接着轻轻的、满足的笑了起来，“毕竟我是埃尔文先生的妻子啊。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5

“终于……”艾伦•耶格尔猛地扑进汽车旅馆的床中，满足的滚了两圈接着慢慢屈起腿，不急不忙的将脚上的鞋子蹬到了地上。埃尔文•史密斯跟在他后面走进房间，把藤编的行李箱拉进来的同时关上了门，然后将箱子放在一旁的行李架上之后转过身来，认真的将门锁好。艾伦伸手抱住双人床上的其中一个枕头使劲蹭了一会儿之后，这才努力地从床里抬起身子，注视着埃尔文脱西装外套的背影闷闷的问到，“现在可以说了吗？让我转学什么的原因……说实在的，今天突然来学校吓了我一跳。话说妈妈没事吗？住院。啊，正好告诉我是哪家医院，我想给她打个电话。”  
男人愣了一下，接着慢慢的褐色的西装外套挂进衣橱里，只穿着那件配套的马甲坐在了床沿上。  
“……埃尔文？”他眨了眨眼睛，有些不解的看着面前的男人。  
“艾伦，听我说艾伦。”男人叹了口气，接着伸手抓住艾伦的手腕将他从床里拽起来，一脸严肃握住他的肩膀，使劲的捏了捏，“你妈妈她……其实并没有住院。她……”  
“到、到底怎么了？”好像被男人的严肃感染了，也好像是突然有了什么不好的预感，艾伦也收回了那开玩笑似的表情，有些紧张的认真了起来，“就是、她，……知道了吗？”  
“不、比那糟，艾伦。”男人欲言又止的闭上嘴，接着紧紧地皱起了眉。两个人的时间好像突然凝固了起来。埃尔文•史密斯就用他那蓝色的、玻璃球般的眼睛看着艾伦的眼睛，半晌才慢慢的张开口。一向健谈的男人这个时候不知道为什么像突然不会说话了一样，嘴巴张了半天之后却迟迟都没有开口。他最终慢慢的舔了舔发干嘴唇，半天才艰难的开口陈述起那艰难的事实来，“你妈妈她，出车祸去世了。”  
艾伦•耶格尔沉默了一会儿，接着有些尴尬的干笑了几声，反手抓住了男人的袖子摇晃了起来，“什么啊、这个，玩笑……一点都不好玩。快，快告诉我啊，到底在哪个医院，我现在就想去……爸？你、你说话啊……说话啊！”  
“艾伦。”埃尔文皱了皱眉，接着继续用那种低沉的嗓音开口重复道，“她真的已经……”  
在那瞬间，某种透明的液体唰的滴落下来，砸在了埃尔文的手上。当他再次看向艾伦的时候，那个一直顽皮又诱人的很的小家伙已经满脸都是眼泪了。他痛苦万分的紧紧咬住嘴唇使劲的忍耐着，眉毛紧紧地皱在一起微微的抖动着，但是眼泪还是不断地从他的眼眶中涌出来，接着顺着他的面颊不断地落了下来，砸在床单上落下一个个暗色的印子。  
“你、你这家伙……”他猛地甩开埃尔文攥住他肩膀的手，接着有些狼狈的抬起手背使劲的抹起了眼泪来，“之前，之前说好会保护她的……当初你说好会保护她的！！为什么、现在，现在为什么……！你这个骗子、可恶……骗子……！”他猛地拽住埃尔文的领子，接着用尽全力捶打了起来，“还给我啊，骗子、……！你把她还给我、……还给我啊啊！！！”  
“冷静，艾伦，你稍微冷静一些。”男人有些强硬的将他塞在自己怀里，努力的固定住他的同时抚摸起了艾伦的背部，“……事情来得太突然了，我也很意外。”  
“都怪你、都怪你、都怪你……！”少年紧紧地抱住男人的背，上气不接下气的抽噎着的同时奋力的抓挠了起来，“不、我，……”他哭着使劲摇了摇头，“不，应该，怪我才对……爸，这个是，报复，对不对，我……”他伸手使劲攥住了自己的头发，痛苦的撕扯了起来，“这个是、妈妈的报复对不对……！我们一直都做错了，所以……”  
“不，你没错。”男人伸手扶住他的脑袋，接着像是某种暗示一样来来回回的抚摸起他的背来，“你没错。”他来来回回的抚摸着他的脑袋、后颈与背脊，接着听着少年趴在他的怀里小声呜咽的声音慢慢的掀开了他的衬衫。少年也像是想要逃避现实一样僵硬的缩在他的怀里，只是闷闷的小声的抽泣着。

“我说，艾伦。”他在那之后慢慢的抚摸着艾伦趴在自己胸口的脑袋，小声说道，“变成，妈妈吧。我是说……”他用中指上的茧子轻轻的磨起艾伦耳后柔软的皮肤来，“变成我的妻子吧。”  
“……为什么。”少年没有抬头，传来的声音哑哑的，鼻音很重。  
“这样的话，”他说，“我会爱你，作为我的妻子的你也会爱你，那么这样的话……”他抱紧艾伦的手臂紧了紧，半晌才慢慢的说道，“谁都不会再受伤了。”

 

是的，谁都不会再受伤了。

 

艾伦•史密斯迷迷糊糊的从梦中醒过来的时候天才刚亮，但是下面却难受的硬了起来。  
“好烦……”他胡乱叨咕了一句接着就将手朝那里伸了过去，接着在半梦半醒中就那么自慰了起来。  
“怎么了？”躺在一旁的男人也跟着醒了过来，凑过来问道。  
“没事、晨勃，而已……”他将头靠在男人怀里蹭了蹭，接着继续套弄起自己的勃起来。  
“帮你。”男人不由分说的一翻身将艾伦压在自己的身下，接着用膝盖顶开他的双腿，一手握住他的阴茎揉搓起来一手有些恶意的拨弄起艾伦的下唇来。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”身体几乎缩成一团的小家伙紧紧的皱着眉，反手攥住床单的同时用膝盖夹住男人的健壮的手臂，像是忍受不了这种刺激一般努力的扭动起了身体，“舒服……”  
“有些肿了呢，嘴唇。”男人的手指慢慢的拨开他的嘴唇伸进去，接着跟他柔软的舌头慢慢的搅在了一起，“稍微有些性感了。”  
“都、啊……嗯……怪、埃尔文吧？昨天、口交太多了……”含着男人手指的少年含含糊糊的回答着，唾液慢慢的顺着嘴角滑了下去。他的大眼睛可爱的眯在一起，声音也懒洋洋的，“玩够了就放手啦……我，好困……明明才刚睡不久……”  
“让我放进去，再睡。”男人不断地用指甲搔弄着他的阴茎顶端，同时几根手指有些恶意的揉捏起了那柱体。  
“啊啊啊、……哈、哈啊……但是那就，睡不成了吧……嗯、嗯嗯……我，我……好像要……埃尔文……！啊、啊……我……呜！”艾伦微微有些出汗的身体猛地抖了抖，接着就那么射在了男人的手里。  
“啊……射了。”他迷迷糊糊的看了一眼男人手上的白浊，接着整个人瘫在了床上，看着天花板走起了神来。  
“软软的。”男人一把抓起艾伦的腿，将它搭在自己肩上的同时将手上的精液慢慢的涂在艾伦的身后，扶住自己的阴茎捅进去之后边揉他已经软下去的阴茎边评论道，“现在进去，像是强暴一样。”男人用掌心不断地揉着那里，像是要将那部分揉进艾伦身体里一样按压了起来。  
“嗯……！这、根本，就是、强暴啊……”少年有些不满的抱住埃尔文压过来的自己的膝盖窝，接着将双手握在一起任男人摇晃起自己的身体来，“啊、哈啊啊……啊、慢、啊……啊……慢点，埃尔文，埃尔文……我、嗯、不、不要了……埃尔文……”  
他的身体被男人的身体撞出噗嗤噗嗤的水声的同时，床也跟着嘎吱嘎吱的大声摇晃了起来。  
“糟了，我。”将头埋在他胸前的男人抬起头来，撩开艾伦额头上粘在一起的刘海，接着慢慢的、意乱情迷的凑在艾伦的耳边咬住他的耳骨来回扯弄了起来，“我突然想看你被两个人同时干的样子了。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

“早安。”早晨我走进厨房的时候，早已站在那里的埃尔文•史密斯点点头跟我打了个招呼，接着瞥了一眼沙沙的运作中的咖啡机说道，“咖啡还要等一会儿。”  
“哦。”我将手里端着的杯子放在桌子上，接着靠在旁边的椅背上静静地等了起来。  
面包机“叮”的响了一声之后，将两片烤好的面包片弹了出来，站在一旁的埃尔文•史密斯接着就将它们盛在盘子里，放在餐桌的格子桌布上。  
“也差不多到时间了。”他看了一眼表接着自顾自的念叨了一句，这才踢着拖鞋走到门口，将门外的鲜牛奶与报纸一起拿了进来。  
他一下就将瓶盖打开来，将玻璃瓶放在艾伦的座位前的同时漂亮的将盖子丢进了一旁的垃圾桶里。  
“艾伦看来又睡过了。”他把我的报纸递给我，“或许说根本就没打算起吧。”  
“嗯。”  
埃尔文•史密斯像是在思考什么一样沉默了一会儿，才继续开口说道，“话说回来，艾伦好像有事要拜托你。本来是想亲自跟你说的，但是看样子一时半会是没法说了。”  
“……所以又是让我离开？”  
“差不多。”他将安静下来的咖啡壶拿下来，接着晃了一下倒进了自己的杯子里，“说是今晚有朋友要来。”  
“男朋友？”  
“谁知道。”  
“啧、你难道不在乎吗？在你的房子你的卧室里干你的继子。或者是情人之类的东西。”  
“倒是没那么在乎。”  
“是吗，那我就告诉你我昨天刚这么干过。”  
“为什么你要把话说得像是只有你自己一个人这么做过一样。”男人笑了一下，“别说第一个了，利威尔先生，你可能连第十一个都算不上。”  
“你是故意想挨揍吗？”  
“如果冒犯你了，我愿意道歉。但是，”我看到他的嘴角微微上扬了起来，“你还真以为你在他心里那么重要吗？”  
我猛地一拍桌子站起来，接着一把拽过那个混蛋的衣领举起了拳头。

 

“……你们在干什么。”出现在餐厅门口的艾伦•史密斯揉头发的手僵在空中，有些吃惊的问道，“打架吗？”他本来有些迷糊的眼睛突然奇怪的亮了起来。  
“没有。”埃尔文一把拍开我就停在他脸前的手，然后贴心的帮艾伦将椅子拉了开来，“过来坐吧。”  
“……嘁。”我忿忿的收回手，狠狠踢了一脚凳子接着坐回去，不爽的撕咬起那面包来。  
艾伦眨了眨他那金色的吊眼睛，接着扯了扯掉到肩上的衣领慢慢腾腾的走到了自己的座位前。  
“说实在的，不知道你们两个人打架的话谁会赢啊……”他微微一用力掰开放在一旁的果酱盖子，接着拿起餐刀边往面包上涂果酱边坏笑着说道，“我还蛮想看利威尔先生被打的样子呢，因为平时总是很厉害的感觉……哈哈，埃尔文也是，被打得很惨的话感觉会很好玩。”  
“不知道谁会第一个变得‘很惨’。”埃尔文伸手敲了一下艾伦的脑袋接着将牛奶瓶塞在他手上，“喝。”  
“只是开玩笑而已啦。”艾伦小声的嘟囔着接着抓过玻璃瓶，一边咬面包一边喝了起来。他的脸颊可爱的鼓了起来，接着像是某种小动物一样努力地咀嚼了起来。  
“我可是从来都没输过，打架。”我啧了一声，接着给自己倒了杯咖啡。 当我在说这句话的时候，艾伦•史密斯的赤裸的脚轻轻的放在了我的脚背，慢慢的、像是暗示着什么一样磨蹭了起来。我看了他一眼，但是那个该死的始作俑者却装作什么都不知道一样慢慢悠悠的喝着牛奶。他的脚趾微微的弓起，接着用脚心来来回回的隔着拖鞋磨蹭着。我喝了口咖啡，接着将另一只脚轻轻地放在他的脚上，勾住他的脚趾接着微微施力，挤压了起来。  
艾伦小声的笑了起来。  
埃尔文•史密斯看了他一眼，接着看了一眼手表，最后慢条斯理的将面前的报纸折好，放在不远处的快要满了的报纸架上。  
“我要出门了。”他凑过来接着握住艾伦的脸颊既轻柔又爱怜的将他上唇上沾着的牛奶舔掉，最后咬住了他的嘴唇。他伸出舌头将艾伦的嘴巴撬开，接着和他微微抬起的、被珍珠白色的牙齿衬托的格外可爱的粉红色的舌尖缠在了一起。仍旧捏着面包的艾伦这个时候温顺的眯着眼睛，长长的睫毛微微的抖动着，肩膀和背部都放松的很，一副享受又习惯的样子。  
不过，说实在的还真不怎么样，坐在餐桌对面的我都能清清楚楚的听到那两个人接吻发出的水声。  
真恶心。  
于是在我用像要杀人的眼光瞪了半天之后，那两个人才终于慢慢的分开来。  
“晚点我再回来。”他的手指一根一根的从艾伦的脸颊上抬起来，最后拍了拍他的脑袋。  
“嗯。”艾伦•史密斯轻轻地应了一声，接着又将注意力集中在了面前的面包上。

我看了一眼艾伦，接着将手上的报纸折了折，将盘子丢进洗碗池里。当我要转身离开餐厅的时候，反而被艾伦叫住了。  
“利威尔先生。”他的声音听起来平静的很，“埃尔文有跟你说吗？今晚的事。”  
“什么事？”我转过头来看着他。  
艾伦•史密斯用一边牙齿咀嚼着烤的有些硬的面包边，半天才毫不在意的开口说道，“我要跟让做爱的事。”  
我狠狠地踹了一脚餐桌，接着放的靠边的碗碟还有玻璃杯便纷纷掉在地上，摔了个粉碎。艾伦手上的东西也跟着摔在了地上，整个人好像被吓到了一样，仍旧保持着握着什么东西的姿势呆在原地。  
“怎、怎么了啊，突然……”他尴尬的笑了一声，接着像是掩饰一样转移着话题，“啊，杯子都摔碎了……”  
“我讨厌你跟别人做爱，这让我感觉很恶心。”我拿过一旁的剩下一半的牛奶瓶，接着慢慢的将那白色的液体全部倒在他的脑袋上，“以前的事情过就过去了，但是接下来如果还发生的话，我绝对不允许。”我瞟了一眼艾伦•史密斯那狼狈的样子，接着将空了的瓶子慢腾腾的放在桌子上，补充道，“我可不知道接下来自己会干出什么事情。”  
“……什、什么啊……什么啊……利威尔先生，以为自己是谁啊……”少年沉默了一会儿接着伸手抹了把脸，接着深深深深的低下了头去，身体像是要哭一样无力的颤抖了起来。他就那么阴沉的坐了一会儿，接着慢腾腾的将湿透了的上衣脱下来，搭在椅背上，只穿着背心站了起来，“如果因为利威尔先生害的埃尔文不开心的话……”他咬了咬下唇，接着说，“我也会非常非常讨厌利威尔先生的。”  
他猛地踹翻了离他最近的椅子，接着像是压抑着什么一样拼命跑了起来，猛地冲上了楼梯。

楼上不一会儿便传来了砸东西的声音，接着是浴室的水声。在那几乎像是要将整个楼拆掉一般粗鲁的动静之后，还湿着头发的艾伦•史密斯便从楼上冲了下来。他看都不看我一眼便飞奔进了玄关，胡乱的穿好了鞋子然后狠狠地摔上了门。  
妈的……！  
我也恼的要命，顺手就将手上的杯子狠狠地砸在了地上。就在我摔了杯子之后，没想到那个小混蛋却突然回过头来打开了门，别别扭扭的、极不情愿的朝我喊了起来，“对了，利威尔先生，我从你的钱包里拿了点钱。”他关上门，接着边跑边喊，“还有车钥匙。”  
“喂、混蛋……！艾伦你给我回来！”我跟着打开餐厅的窗喊道，结果只看到了那车离开的时候留下的背影。  
妈的、……那个小混蛋……！我又泄愤似的踹了一脚墙壁，接着从口袋里掏出盒烟来，点上火之后狠狠地抽了起来。

“谁啊——！！！”让•基尔希斯坦气急败坏的打开窗，使劲喊道，“妈的、也不看看几点就一直摁喇叭，疯了吗？！”  
“九点都过了好吗！赶快给我下来！”窗外传来了明显更气急败坏的声音，接着又故意似的使劲摁了摁喇叭。  
“果真是急着送死的家伙啊！妈的、别摁了！！给我等着！”  
他装作生气用力的关上了窗，但是实际上却稍稍有些开心的从床上翻下来，跑进了浴室。让·基尔希斯坦急急忙忙的冲了个澡接着奋力的刷起了牙来，之后认真的摸了摸下巴，确认不需要刮胡子之后这才走出浴室。他最后抓起昨晚就找好的搭在椅背上的衣服认真的闻了闻，接着边跳边套着冲向了门口。  
“你都在干什么啊……！慢慢吞吞的、……”他刚出门就有个什么东西被狠狠地砸了过来。让下意识的接住之后摊开手心，这才发现原来是车的钥匙。  
“什么啊，你家车是这个样子的吗？看起来还是新款的……”  
“别管了，赶快开车。”艾伦将脑袋缩回驾驶座里，接着迈开腿硬生生的换到副驾驶座去，接着气鼓鼓的扭过头去看着窗外。  
“这么早去哪儿啊？”让拉开车门坐上去，接着问道，“话说不是约的下午吗？”  
“……你怎么这么多废话。”艾伦猛地拧了一把钥匙，硬生生的将车子发动了起来，“随便找个能停车的地方就行。”  
让看了艾伦一眼，接着放下了手刹。


	7. Chapter 7

7

“疼、好疼，好疼让……！啊、哈啊啊……嗯、嗯嗯，我……让……啊……哈啊……”  
“喂，应该喊疼的是我吧……疯、疯了吗艾伦……”  
躺在汽车后座的让•基尔希斯坦有些艰难的扶着坐在他腰上一边掉眼泪一边拼命扭腰的艾伦•史密斯，突然觉得有些莫名其妙起来。说实在的，他之前的的确确跟艾伦做过几次，但是没有一次这么乱套，这么疯狂。  
简直就像疯了一样。  
特别是艾伦今天整个人的状态，最开始就有些怪怪的。一开始开车的时候就闷闷的不愿说话，接着开始做爱的时候气势就跟要打架一样，将前戏搞得一塌糊涂。话说回来为什么啊，到底……今天从一开始的时候就是一副快要哭出来的表情。  
“再、让……再快一点，我……”他的手紧紧地攥着让抬高的手，同时努力抬起腰坐下去让那个东西在自己的后面抽插起来。让所需要做的也只有在他坐下来的时候稍稍抬腰，狠狠地撞他而已。  
……但是这样自己也很疼啊！这未免也太粗鲁了吧？到底是吃错什么药了啊，这个混蛋……  
“哈啊、啊……让……疼！”艾伦•史密斯的腰好像突然没有力气了一样猛地坐了下来，毫无防备的让让捅到了最深处。让跟着倒吸了一口冷气的同时，艾伦的眼泪跟着唰的就落了下来，直直的砸在了让的胸口上。  
“都说了很疼啊！”让•基尔希斯坦猛地翻起来，将那个小混蛋摁在自己的身下，“妈的、晃的我都快断了……喂、别哭了！”  
“没哭啊！！”艾伦还含着眼泪的金眸狠狠地瞪了让一眼，接着赌气似的将头侧过去，不看他的脸。  
真是烦人的家伙啊……让使劲的抓了抓头发，半晌之后才慢慢的叹了口气，换了个稍微柔软些的语气问道，“所以到底怎么了啊？”  
“都说了不用你管啊！”  
“到底什么啊？喂、你这混蛋不觉得你很过分吗？这么大早晨把人叫出来不说还跟疯了一样、别人好心好意想安慰你，你就这种……”  
侧着脑袋执意不往这边看的艾伦死死地咬着下唇，嘴唇抖了半天才抬起手来，用手背摸了一下眼角落下来的眼泪。  
“行了行了，”让皱了皱眉，接着在稍稍抬起身从前座拿过一盒纸巾来，抽出几张塞在艾伦手里，“难看死了，这幅样子。”  
“让果然、最讨厌了……”艾伦胡乱的擦了擦脸，接着小声的嘀咕了起来。  
“……干死你信不信。”让•基尔希斯坦叹了口气，接着伸手揉了揉艾伦的头发，这才慢慢的把自己仍旧勃起着的阴茎从艾伦的后面抽出来。让抽出几张纸擦了一下上面的液体，接着看了艾伦一眼，慢慢腾腾的自慰了起来。  
艾伦侧躺着沉默了一阵，这才稍稍侧过头来，用余光看着让自慰着的上下移动的手，半晌才小声、有些胆怯似的问道，“喂，让……你，”他舔了舔有些干燥的唇，接着说，“觉得我恶心吗……”  
“是挺恶心的……啊、喂，好啦，开玩笑而已。”他长长的叹了口气，这才继续开口，“所以怎么了，有人说你恶心？”  
“……嗯。”  
“那不是很正常吗，总有几个人是自己看不惯的啊，这只是普通的人身攻击吧？啊，话说回来，你这家伙原来这么脆弱的吗？”  
“切、才没有……”  
“……那该不会是你喜欢的人说的吧？”  
“不是啊！！”艾伦狠狠地凿了让一拳，接着像是在掩饰什么一样磕磕巴巴的补充道，“就是、就是他说……他说，我跟很别人做爱，很恶心什么的……”  
但是埃尔文却、不是这么说的……艾伦想了想，最终还是将后半句吞进了肚子里。  
“他……”让沉默了一会儿才继续说道，“不会喜欢你吧……”  
“都、都说了不是！！也不可能！！”他像是放弃思考一样狠狠地又锤了让一下，沉默了半晌之后支起身子，像是想从让的压制下逃脱出来一样努力地往后缩了缩。  
让•基尔希斯坦猛地摁住他的肩膀将他塞回原位，接着像是安抚他一样开口道，“好了好了，不说这个了……”他皱了皱眉，接着说，“话说那个别人指的是我吗？……感觉怪怪的。”  
“嗯……大概是。”  
“啊，对了，话说回来，我……”他深吸了口气，接着有些艰难的开口说道，“我，上次看到了……沙滩的更衣室里，的事情。”  
“……所、所以你，想说什么……”让能感觉到他的肩不自然的抖了起来，声音也像害怕着他接下来所要说的话一样打起了颤。  
让看了一眼艾伦的眼睛，接着像害羞一样将视线远远地瞥到一边去，“就是，那个什么……我、说实在的我、……不觉得你恶心。”他咽了口口水接着小声的说道，“虽然你平时一副高高在上的、骄傲又欠操的样子让人不爽的要命，但是……”  
“……你这混蛋是、故意的吗。”  
“但是感觉还蛮可爱的啊……话说大概就是因为长得可爱才没被欺负吧？还有就是，被、被剥光的时候就会，一副跟平常不一样的、很害怕的样子……稍微摸一下肚子的话大腿就会抖……总之就是、就是不像，很随便的那种感觉……”他使劲的抓了抓头，接着说，“偶尔做得过分了也会哭，也会说不要什么的、……”他的手指颤抖着轻轻摸了摸艾伦的腹部，接着慢慢的向下摸了下去，“还有那个时候你，也是被强迫的吧……也不是自愿的，吧……哭了好几次的样子。”  
“闭、闭嘴啊……！还有别真摸啊……”  
“所以总之，我还，蛮喜欢的……你。”他颤抖着捏住艾伦的下巴，慢慢的将唇贴过去蹭了蹭，“知道你在乎别人的事情的时候还，挺火大的。”  
属于让的、短促又炽热的呼吸涌过来，弄得艾伦莫名其妙的面红耳赤起来。他像是被某种奇怪的感情指引了一样，也跟着颤抖着伸出手，慢慢的抱住他的脖子，接着将鼻子贴过去，亲昵的蹭了起来。  
“混蛋让、……”他舔了舔让伸过来的，有些干燥却滚烫的舌头，接着慢慢慢慢的闭上了眼睛，跟他的额头抵在一起。  
“总之，正式交往之后……”他小声的这么说的同时像那天在海边的艾伦那样同时用双手握住了艾伦的耳朵，轻轻地蹭了起来，“别再跟别人那个了。”  
艾伦看了他半晌，最后也没能回答。

 

门口传来车的声音的时候大概已经晚上十点了。  
我静静地坐在没开灯的沙发上抽着烟，等着艾伦•史密斯回来。  
“看起来没人在啊。”  
“看来最终还是出去了啊，利威尔先生。”艾伦这么说着，接着从口袋里掏出钥匙，两下便拧开了房门，“你要……”他的动作停了一会儿，半晌才有些别扭的问道，“进来吗？”  
“……嗯。”他带的那个臭小鬼闷闷的应了一声，接着跟着走进来，小心翼翼的把鞋脱在了玄关。  
“等、那个，先别开灯……我去楼上看看埃尔文在不在，你在这稍等一下。”  
“哦、好。”  
我在听见了艾伦•史密斯啪嗒啪嗒跑上楼的声音之后，这才抓起放在一旁的高尔夫球杆，朝着玄关走了过去。


End file.
